In the information processing apparatuses, there exist some apparatuses each including the plurality of controller modules capable of performing the communications with each other, in which if a certain controller module gets into a fault, the operation continues by detaching this controller module from other portions. This type of information processing apparatus is configured so that normally one module (the controller module or a status monitoring module) determines (decides) which component (a controller module, a circuit in the controller module, etc) gets into the fault. In the apparatus in which one module determines whether each component gets into fault or not, however, if this module falls into the fault, such situations occur that “the actually normal component is erroneously determined to have the fault and is then detached” and “the apparatus does not normally function because the failure component is not detached”. Therefore, such an information processing apparatus (which will hereinafter be referred to as a conventional apparatus) has been developed that each of the plurality of controller modules monitors a status of each component, and a specified controller module determines, based on the monitoring results of the whole controller modules, which component is the failure component.